Death Note: The Game
by thitewiger
Summary: AU, L x Raito. Matt gets L and Raito to try out his new virtual world that he's created. But, wait, what? How come they can't get out of the game!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: The Game  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, L x Raito. Matt gets L and Raito to try out his new virtual world that he's created. But, wait, what? How come they can't get out of the game?!

**AN:** This idea has been floating around in my head for a really long time. I sorta got it from this one episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please?"

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Come on, please?!"

"No means no." The famous detective shook his head lightly for emphasis, and he narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"I didn't fucking fly here all the way from England for you to say _no_." A teen with vibrant red hair and orange tinted goggles stated angrily.

"It's your own fault. Try using something called a phone next time, Matt." L got up from his crouched position on his computer chair and walked over to a small fridge. He pulled out a piece of cake before he returned to his computer. He sat down on the chair in his signature position. His knees were drawn up to his chest, feet on the chair, and his back hunched over.

"Come on, you have to. I've been working on it forever and I wanted you to be the first to try it, L." Matt frowned as he tried to get the raven-haired man to do this one thing for him. L turned away from the computer screen and glared at him, his obsidian, usually wide eyes narrowed, outlined with dark bags, from lack of sleep.

"I have work I must attend to." L simply said. Matt raised an eyebrow, but it went unnoticeable behind his red hair and orange goggles.

"And what would that be, exactly?" He asked as he pulled out a cigarette and brought a lighter up to light it.

"Don't smoke in here, and if you must know, I have to watch over our prime suspect at all times." Matt paused, scoffed, and lit the cigarette anyways. L suppressed a sigh and turned back to the screen. Ah, it looked like Raito was done his shower. Darn.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You're watching porn?" He had a playful smirk on. L decided not to answer, and simply waited for the brunette he'd been watching to come out of the shower.

Soon enough, the door to the bathroom opened, steam seeping out of the door as if a witch had just conquered a demon like in those old, corny fantasy movies. Raito stepped out with only khaki pants on, and was rubbing a pink towel through his auburn hair.

"Oh shit." Matt's jaw dropped slightly. Raito moved the towel out of the way and looked at Matt through his messy, wet bangs. The brunette looked at the redhead, who was slightly gawking, and then looked back at L.

"You didn't tell me someone was here." He said in a calm voice, but his face was flustered and it was obvious he was trying hard not to run back into the bathroom in a hissy fit. L nodded, which for him was only a slight movement with his head.

"No, I didn't. He came uninvited, really." L said, emotionless as always. He took a bite out of his cake before continuing.

"This is Matt. Matt, this is Raito-kun." L said, seeming bored out of his mind. Raito blinked and nodded to the redhead. Blue jeans tucked into army boots, a vest over top of a black and white stripped sweater. Goggles. He certainly knew how to dress. Oh, that was sarcasm by the way.

Raito threw on a green sweater and took a seat on the bed. He continued running the very manly pink towel through his hair as he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Raito asked before getting up to get his comb. L sighed. This is bad. Matt was a teenager. Raito was a teenager. They both liked video games (Matt more than Raito, but nonetheless). Which meant…

-

-

-

Raito blinked.

He stood in front of a large machine, which Matt had apparently hauled over from another country with him, and two scary pods. Okay, so they weren't scary, but as Matt explained, you're supposed to step into the pod, sit in the seat and pull the helmet onto your head. Sounds freakishly like a bad sci-fi movie.

L looked bored out of his mind. Well, he was. He'd much rather be somewhere else. He's played a few video games with Matt before, but those were only experimental. L had commented on how he wasted his life away playing games, and Matt had responded with "_Don't bash it without trying it!_" And so he did. And he lost interest right away. He didn't know how blowing aliens heads off for hours could be so interesting.

Apparently Raito enjoyed it though.

The brunette and the redhead had gotten into a conversation earlier about video games. Raito apparently didn't have that many, but still enjoyed playing them in his free time. L remembered seeing him play only a few times while he was under surveillance.

"So… this is supposed to be a virtual game?" Raito asked to confirm. Matt nodded. "Yup, as soon as you put the helmet on it'll be like you're in the game." He grinned as he set everything up. He stood back, looking over everything one last time, and turned around.

"Okay, it's ready." His grin got wider as L and Raito nodded. The stepped forward and sat in the seat. L pulled the helmet forward, looking at it for only a second before putting it on his head. Raito hesitated, but did the same.

A sudden nauseous feeling swept over him, and suddenly, he was falling from the heavens. He looked around and saw nothing but blue skies and clouds. Raito felt dizzy, and fell unconscious.

- - - x - - -

As soon as L put on the helmet, he had woken up. He was lying on the ground, more specifically in the middle of a grass field. He looked around before getting up. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were different. Instead of his white cotton shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans, he wore a short sleeved, white shirt. It was made out of some type of clingy material, but it felt like cotton. There was a black scarf around his neck, and he wore baggy white pants tucked into knee-high black boots. He had long fingerless gloves on underneath some Armguards.

He looked around. He was in a field, or more like a plain. He couldn't see much except for a dirt road a little away from where he was. Where was Raito? He looked around, and then up at the sky.

What the…

Something was in the sky. Falling. As he got a better look, he realized it was Raito, but he was also in different clothes. Without thinking, the raven-haired man ran forward so that he could catch him. From that height Raito would die.

L ran and reached Raito just in time, but he fell to the ground from the impact. Okay. So, L woke up on the ground, and Raito fell from the sky. Good thing L had gone in first, and was as observant as he was, or else Raito would have fallen and cracked his skull.

"Raito-kun, wake up." He called out to the limp body that was resting in his arms. Raito's eyes were closed, his facial features were soft, and he looked like an angel who has just fallen out of heaven. L smiled.

- - - x - - -

"_Raito-kun…"_ Who was calling him? Raito groaned and nuzzled his head into something. It was soft, whatever it was.

"_Raito-kun…_" The person sounded familiar. Someone he knew.

"Raito-kun." L said more sternly, causing Raito to open his eyes slowly. Oh, it was L that was calling him. He tried opening his eyes, but something was blinding him, and it was bright. He struggled to open his eyes again.

Oh, it was the sun. He sat up and turned around. He rubbed his eyes of any dried tears before he looked at L. He was wearing funny clothes. The brunette suddenly remembered something and shot up to his feet. He looked around at the grassy plains, and then at his own clothes. His outfit was almost like the detectives, only in different colours. His shirt was a dark green; his baggy pants were khaki and were tucked into knee-high brown leather boots. He had a dark brown scarf around his neck, dark brown finger-less gloves and armguards.

He looked at L, who was smiling. Raito raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Can't a guy smile once in awhile?" L retorted, his small smile turning into a creepy grin.

"Not you." Raito flashed L his own smirk before folding his arms across his chest. He would never admit it, but his clothes made him feel a lot like a super hero, or the protagonist in a fantasy game. Well, that's probably what he was at the moment.

L got up and brought his thumb to his lip.

"Now, Matt designed this game. Hopefully he made some sort of plot, because I don't want to sit here doing nothing." L said before beginning to chew lightly on his thumb. Raito looked at him and shook his head. He was going to bite that poor thumb open one day.

"Hey, you two!"

Raito and L blinked as they turned around. A man sitting in the front of a wagon on the dirt road had his hand in the air. The brunette walked forward, L trailing behind. Raito knew more about video games anyways, and since they were in a virtual world, he had to make sure L didn't say something stupid.

"What're you two doing all the way out here?" The man asked in English. Raito blinked. Why was he talking in English?

"Actually, I just awoke here, you see we're not really from—"

"Excuse us for a second!" Raito called out, interrupting L and dragging him a few feet away. L looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, Raito-kun?"

"We're in a game, L. Have you heard of role-playing? We can't just go around saying that we're actually in a game, and everyone here is an NPC." Raito explained with a finger held up into the air.

"NPC?"

"Non playing character." Raito said. L nodded, and they both turned back to the man, who was looking at them confused.

"We're travelers." Raito said to the man in fluent English. Perfect, as always. He gave himself a mental applause. L seemed to pick up, and followed along.

"Yes, we were just traveling through here." He said as he straightened his back just a little. L suppressed a sigh. As he expected, this was boring. Of course nothing has started yet, but still. He'd rather be working on the case, going through information, or watching Raito shower. Yes, L didn't deny that he was a pervert. Well, at least to himself. Troublesome people like Amane Misa were another story.

"If you're on your way to the next town, I can give you a lift." _Yes, this is the plot._ L thought to himself as he and Raito nodded.

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you." Raito flashed him one of his breath taking smiles, and climbed onto the back of the wagon. L climbed on after him and took a seat in his regular position.

"L, if you sit like that you are going to fall off." Raito pointed out as he raised a finger to point at him. L simply shrugged and remained how he was. The driver looked back at them before signaling the horses to take off.

It was a rather bumpy ride, but it was better than them walking to wherever it is they had to go. So far, this was a good game. Matt was pretty good, and had definitely made this worth the time. He had never played a virtual game like this before, where you're actually in the game. This was interesting.

As they rode, the excited brunette could eventually see the small shape of a town down the road. There weren't that many forks in the road like there were in real life. They had only just passed one. The man rode into town and people greeted the man nicely. It made Raito smile, how peaceful this little village was.

And it was quite little indeed. There were, at the max, eleven buildings that he could see, all on either side of a main road. Though there were quite a lot of people. A little group of kids chasing each other around, people working at store that were probably also their houses, and he thought he saw a bar. It all looked like something out of the medieval era. Maybe that's what time era they were in.

"Matt is from England, right?" Raito asked L in Japanese, as the man who was managing the cart stopped near the back of the village. L looked at the teen, contemplated over whether it was safe to answer (that's what Raito thought at least), and then nodded. Raito nodded back.

"I see—"

"Roger!" A few childish voices called out and ran up to the man in the front of the cart. Roger smiled down at them. As Raito got a better look, roger was quite old, older than his dad, and had brown-turning-slightly-gray hair, and a large nose. He wore brown pants, boots, and a baggy white shirt. Those typical ones that knights wore under their armor and stuff.

Raito got up and stepped out of the wagon.

"Raito-kun, where are you going?" L called out, making the brunette turn around and cock his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?" He questioned, making sure to call him by his alias.

"The kids look like they're about to say something. It might be important to the story line." L said as he held up a finger and smiled a bit. Raito sighed. For some reason, he had a feeling L was too focused on the story line. He was probably anxious for something to happen. Obviously he's never played video games before. It takes time for the plot to develop.

"Fine." He looked at Roger, who was smiling down at the kids. They started talking about non-interesting things, that Raito didn't really want to listen in on. He sighed when the kids ran away. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at L, as if he was saying "_I told you so_" even thought he didn't really say anything. L shrugged and got out of the wagon as well.

"Sorry about that. Now, how long are you guys going to be staying here?" Roger asked as he stepped out of the wagon and walked over to the two. The both blinked.

"Maybe just for the night." The insomniac answered, his eyes half lidded like he was about to fall asleep. Roger simply nodded, not seeming to notice L's apathetic attitude, or if he did, he was ignoring it. Oh well, he was an NPC anyways.

"Okay, well, that building is the inn over there. Now off you go, it's getting late." Roger smiled to them and threw them a small pouch of money. Raito looked at it, and then up to Roger. The man smiled and motioned them off. He nodded, smiled, and walked with L to the inn.

They paid for a room (Which was 20 gold) and walked up to said room. Raito opened the door with the old-fashioned key he was given, and walked in. There were two beds, a large rug, and two bedside tables. The windows had dirty old curtains hanging from them.

L sat down on one of the beds, claiming it his.

"Okay, we tested the game, it works fine, how do we get out?" L asked as Raito walked over to sit on his own bed. Raito stopped in his tracks and turned to L, blinking as if he never thought of that. Which he hadn't.

"Um…" Raito blinked. "Maybe… there's a save point." Raito brought up a finger and smiled, but his smile deflated when L gave him a look.

"I hardly doubt that."

"But…"

"No." L interrupted.

"What do you know? You don't play video games." The brunette retorted.

"Then find it."

"I will." And with that, Raito walked out of the room. It must be somewhere in the town somewhere. If there was one. He walked down the single dirt road, looking from side to side. He walked up to the front of the town, and then walked back down to the back. The town had eleven buildings, five on either side, and one right at the end.

Raito was pretty sure that Roger lived in the one at the end, for that's where he had his wagon parked. He walked around to the side of his house, where there was a small vegetable garden growing, and a well. Hm.

Raito walked over to the well and peeked down it.

Aha!

Inside the well, floating on the surface of the water was a small, slightly glowing symbol. He leaned down and touched it.

"Raito!" A familiar voice filled his head as his in game body fell to the ground.

"Matt?" He blinked. He was standing in an empty space. There was nothing but white nothingness all around him. Suddenly, a familiar redhead appeared. He was grinning.

"How do you like the game?" He said, still smirking. Raito smiled back.

"It's a new experience. Good job." The flattery made Matt grin even more. He held a thumb up to the brunette.

"Good. By the way, this is a save point. You can only get back to reality through this. There are wells like this situated throughout Akena. That's the name of this land by the way." He explained, and Raito nodded. "You're going to have to explain all this to L when you get back." Raito nodded.

"Okay, so how come I didn't come back to reality once I touched the save point?" The teen asked the redhead. Matt smiled and motioned around him.

"This is called Mu. You arrive here once you touch the save point. The game automatically saves for you, because you don't have a controller or anything. To get out, just imagine a door leading to reality." Matt turned around, closed his eyes, and sure enough, a door appeared a few meters away from him.

"Well, I'll see you later." Matt opened the door and walked through, closing it behind him. Raito nodded, and imagined a door, but only leading back to the well. He opened his eyes, and a door was situated a few meters ahead of him. He smiled and walked forward, opening the door.

Lightness engulfed him.

- - - x - - -

"Raito-kun?" L called to the unconscious body. The brunette blinked and opened his sepia eyes to see L staring down at him with his large, black eyes.

Okay, waking up to that was just plain creepy.

Raito blinked and sat up. He looked around; he was back at the well. He got onto his feet and looked at L, who was staring at him questioningly. Raito smiled.

"I told you I'd find it! It's in the well!" He got up and pointed to the well. L blinked and peered into the well. He blinked.

"Nothing is there, Raito-kun. Are you feeling alright?" L asked. Raito looked at him and pouted.

"No, it's in there! I talked to Matt and everything!" He leaned over the well and peered down. L was right; nothing was there. But, it was there earlier. He frowned. "We can't get back if it's not there!" Raito said, and only after he said it, realizing what that meant. L's large eyes widened even more.

"So that means…" L started, trailing off. Raito finished for him.

"We're stuck here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Don't expect this to be updated that often. Just telling you.

And um, yeah, I hope you liked it.

Please please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note: The Game  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, L x Raito. Matt gets L and Raito to try out his new virtual world that he's created. But, wait, what? How come they can't get out of the game?!

**AN:** Here's the second chapter. Thanks to the few reviewers who reviewed the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yagami Raito sat on the ground, his back against the bricks that made up the well. He let out a sigh and glanced over at L, the raven-haired detective who sat crouched beside him. Raito tore his gaze away from the man, and went back to staring at the ground as he thought. He was running over everything he knew about the game.

So far, he had fallen from the sky, L had caught him, they had gotten a ride to town by a kind man named Roger, who pointed them to the hotel. They got to their room, and then Raito went out to find some sort of save point.

He found it, talked to Matt, who explained a few things about the game (like the land was called Akena), and when he came to he realized they were stuck in the game.

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to get _out_. L was more anxious than he was, so he was obviously running the same things over in his mind. The brunette let out a sigh and got to his feet.

"Maybe we should just play the game as we search," He suggested, holding out a hand to help L up. To his annoyance, L ignored his hand and got up by himself. Raito huffed and dropped his hand to his side.

"That sounds like a good idea," The best detective in the world nodded, and started walking. Raito walked up behind him, and they walked down the dirt road. Raito turned to ask L where he was going, when he suddenly bumped into something.

Or someone.

On the ground, sitting on her tiny butt, was a girl who looked about five years younger than he was. She was groaning as she got up, brushing the dust off of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Raito said as he knelt down and smiled apologetically. The little girl looked at him and nodded. She had medium long, brown hair tied up into two short pigtails. She wore a slightly dirty pink dress and brown boots.

"It's okay," The little girl said in a tone that made her seem way older than she looked. Raito blinked as the girl looked at him. He tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" He inquired, and the girl blushed and giggled. "Are you a knight from Fort Rankin? You're really handsome!" He could suddenly feel L staring at him with a grin on his face, probably internally laughing at him. Raito suddenly felt really awkward.

"Fort Rankin?" The teen asked, and the girl blinked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked in a tone that made him feel stupid. He frowned and looked at her.

"Just tell me," He suppressed a sigh. This little kid was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush one moment, and then a full-grown lady with an attitude the next. She blinked.

"I never thought I'd have to actually _explain_ this to anyone, but Fort Rankin is the biggest human-city in Akena," She said with a somewhat bored expression. Raito frowned. She said human. Obviously there were species _other_ than humans who were either out to destroy the land, take over or domesticated.

Typical fantasy game.

Raito smiled at the little girl, not risking to ask her anymore questions, at the risk of being dissed by an eleven year old. Well, he wasn't sure how old she was, really. She looked around there. He patted her on the head and stood up straight again.

"Well thank you for your help," The teen said. The girl nodded. "No problem. I'm Linda, by the way," She grinned, waved, and then ran off into the direction she was heading in the first place.

Raito nodded as a goodbye. He turned to look at L again, who nodded, before they set off down the road again. Raito glanced at his clothes. So, these clothes were probably similar to those of which the knights of this _Fort Rankin_ wore.

If this was anything like a typical fantasy game, Fort Rankin would probably be their next destination.

Nodding to himself, Raito tilted his head slightly to the side as he spoke to the black-haired detective walking beside him.

"My guess is that our next stop is Fort Rankin," The teen said, to which L nodded. "I agree with Raito-kun. It's big, so there must be something happening," L replied. The two were at the door of the inn when they heard the scream of (most likely) a villager. Both their heads snapped to the direction it came from, which happened to be the entrance to the village.

They nodded to each other before running into the direction of the scream. Raito noticed he didn't have any weapons, and neither did L, but he decided that he could use his fists.

Or not.

They had found the source of the scream. A girl with blonde hair with portions of it tied up into two small pigtails. She had bright blue eyes and wore an expensive-looking silk dress.

And in front of her stood a large ogre.

Yeah, an ogre.

Not a small one, either.

They both stopped in their tracks, staring in horror at the large creature. It was quite ugly, with green skin, warts, poor clothing and a large club. Raito was about to take a step back when he saw the ogre snap his head forward at the girl. She looked frightened. Raito shook his head, shaking away all of his fear, and charged forward.

He jumped up, surprisingly high, and punched the ogre in the face. He landed on the ground as the ogre took a step back from the impact. L soon joined him at his side and they both stood in front of the girl.

- - - x - - -

An angel in a human's body had saved Amane Misa.

He had fair skin, beautiful auburn tresses that framed an adorable face. His eyes were sepia, and his current facial expression making him look like a knight in shining armor. Though if he worked for her, he would never let that beautiful face in harms way. If a mere spec of dirt touched it! My, that would be horrifying.

So, Amane Misa stood there, mouth agape (because of her rescuer, not because of the giant ogre), as she watched the beautiful man and his companion (that's what she decided to call the less attractive man) fight off the ogre.

With _just_ their hands. Why didn't they have weapons? Oh well.

She shook her head, a small growing on her lips.

- - - x - - -

They were unarmed, so all L and Raito could do was try and divert it's attention. Raito had punched it quite a few times, and his knuckles were hurting. The ogre's skin was tough. And green and rough and gross. He shivered, telling himself he needed to wash his hands after.

Raito shook his head and turned back to the ogre. He ran forward, dodging the ogres club as he swung it down on him. He jumped up onto the club, quickly ran up the length, and jumped up to punch the ogre in the face again. As it's head was tilting back, L ran forward and kicked it hard in the ribs. It fell back with a loud groan.

And didn't move.

Raito blinked. That was it? He'd figure something of that size would hold out longer. He shook his head and turned back to the blonde girl.

Wow, she is really creepy.

When the brunette turned around, he was met with the girls' small grin. Why was she smiling? She was about to be attacked by an ogre. L took his place at his side. After a short moment, the blonde blushed, squealed, and then ran forward towards Raito.

"Agh—"

"Oh my goodness! I was so scared! Thank you so much for coming to my rescue, brave knight!" She said as she clung onto the teen, arms around his neck and not touching the ground. Raito struggled to keep his balance. He smiled nervously and slowly pried her off of him. He didn't want to seem mean.

"I-I'm sorry, but we're just travelers, no need for the formality," He said, a little short of breath. The girl suddenly gasped and took a few steps away.

"Oh my! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm _Amane_ Misa," The blonde said, making sure to drag out her last name. Raito blinked, suddenly remembering about his girlfriend. Huh. That was weird. He had totally forgotten about her. And why was she in the game?

Misa blinked after the two did not react to her. "Did you not hear me? I said I'm—"

"Amane Misa, yes." L said as he brought his thumb to his mouth. The blonde huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"_The_ Amane Misa." She continued, as if trying to hint something. The detective and the teen just stood there, slightly confused. Misa looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"You _really_ don't know who I am?" She asked, to which the two nodded simultaneously. She looked at them for a long time. "How strange. Well, if you really don't know, I suppose I'll have to introduce myself," She said in a tone that sort of pissed Raito and L off, like she was all that.

Okay, so Raito _sometimes_ talked like the too, but that's beside the point.

Misa fixed the top of her dress, cleared her throat, and performed a curtsey in front of the two as she spoke. "My name is Amane Misa, daughter of the Great Duke of Fort Rankin," She stood up straight again, and Raito, finally understanding everything, nodded.

He bowed slightly to her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Yagami Raito," He said formally, to which Misa blushed and held back a squeal. Raito then motioned towards L. "And this is—"

"Rue Ryuuzaki," The black-haired man cut in, voice emotionless. Misa smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" She then gasped, as if realizing something. "Hey! We should all be friends!" She grabbed both of their hands and spun in a circle, dragging the two along with her.

"Let's all have fun together!"

-

-

-

The detective, the blonde, and the teen all sat in velvet-covered seats inside of an elegant wagon. Compared to the other one they had hitched a ride off of, this seemed way more luxurious. It had silk curtains with gild trim, the shape of the cart was slightly like that of a pumpkin, the wheels were white, and two strong white horses pulled the cart along the dirt road.

"I'm glad that you have accepted my offer of coming to my home. I'm sure father would love to meet the brave men who saved my lives," Misa said as she smiled, glancing at L shortly before turning her gaze towards Raito. She looked at him, a hidden meaning in her eyes, but Raito didn't catch it. She sighed and straightened her posture in the seat as Raito nodded and smiled.

"It would be an honour. By the way," Raito said as he held a finger to cheek. "How long is the ride to Fort Rankin?" Misa blinked and looked up at the top of the cart before answering.

"About twenty hours," The blonde said, to which Raito almost coughed. Twenty hours? That was almost a day! "We'll be stopping at small towns along the way though, so we won't be stuck sitting inside this small cart all day," She added, with a hint of relief in her voice.

Raito nodded. He supposed this was relevant to the plot. There must be something going on at Fort Rankin. The young genius blinked. Wait, they were in a virtual game, where they were themselves, and not role-playing as characters. He stared up at the ceiling. In games, if you weren't supposed to go somewhere yet, it would usually stop you, or something would block your way. But since he was himself, he could go anywhere. That would mean that he wouldn't know where to go, since there could be a billion different things going on.

He chewed on his bottom lip. If that was true, then how would they find the right thing to do? How would they get back to the real world? What if they couldn't?

All of this finally began to sink in. He inwardly started panicking. How come he didn't realize this before? What if they got stuck in the game forever?

"Raito-kun?" Raito snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the owner of the voice. He was greeted with a pair of very large eyes.

…

"Gah!" He scrambled away, realizing how close L's face had been to his. He couldn't fight back a blush that had slowly crept its way to his cheeks. He could hear Misa's squealing.

"Wh-What? And you don't need to get so close, it's called personal space, Ryuuzaki!" He coughed into his hand nervously as he straightened himself out again. The detective simply cocked his head to the side.

"Raito-kun was nervously chewing on his lower lip and staring off into space. He's usually attentive to things around him. Is Raito-kun feeling okay?" L blinked as he straightened his head out. "You're face is flushed. Maybe you have a fever?" A pale hand made its way over to the teen's forehead.

Raito's eyes widened as he flushed even more. Sometimes L was too adorable. The way he talked in third person like a little kid—Wait! No! What the hell is wrong with him? He shook his head vigorously, shaking the hand away from his forehead. He looked at L and smiled.

"No I'm fine," He smiled slightly. The blonde female in the cart looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you sure?" She asked, pouting.

Raito nodded, flipping his hair out of his eyes and flashing her a charming smile. "Yes, thank you for worrying, but I'm fine," He said in a low voice, hoping that it was enough to make her swoon and faint.

And it worked. Misa blushed furiously until the heat in her head was too much and she blacked out. L looked at Raito and blinked. Raito grinned sheepishly at L. The detective simply smiled back (which was a tiny tug upwards of the lips) and went to stare out the window.

Raito glanced over at L, who apparently felt eyes on him, for the detective glanced back. Raito instantly turned away. Wait, why did he just turn away? That probably made him look weak. He groaned, mentally kicking himself over that mistake, while he stared out the window. He hated looking weak.

As the carriage continued to move, the brunette looked at his clothes again. They were practical, and comfortable. He needed a weapon of some sort to go with his outfit though. Preferably a sword. Yes, a sword is most likely a weapon he could easily attain. Games like this always give you swords as your first weapon.

The carriage suddenly shook and came to a halt, making his upper body fall forward a bit. He caught himself and looked out the window to see what was the matter. He could hear the horses going wild, and the driver was trying to get them under control. Raito and L quickly stepped out of the cart and looked around.

"Another ogre?!" Raito groaned. The ogre was standing in front of the cart, holding one of the white horses that had been pulling the cart along. The driver has hurriedly got out of the drivers seat before the ogre threw the poor creature into the cart. L grabbed the man and pulled him back while Raito's eyes widened.

"Misa!" He said as he ran in and grabbed Misa, pulling her into his arms as the ogre brought his fist down onto the cart. The brunette took a step back as the ogre took a step forward. "Watch over Misa," He heard the detective say from his side, making Raito turn to look at him. He was leaning forward slightly, his face showing determination. The emotion made Raito stare at him in awe. He actually looked really cool and heroic, but Raito would never admit that,

He held Misa in his arms and stood in front of the driver as L ran forward and landed a few blows to the ogre. L had just landed on the ground when a large hand suddenly wrapped around him and picked him up. The green creature let out a battle cry as it tightened it's grip, making L let out a scream.

Raito froze. He had never seen L in so much pain. He had never even seen him in _any_ pain. He set Misa on the ground and ran forward.

"Ryuuzaki!" He cried as he ran up to the ogre, jumped, and landing a punch right in the middle of it's forehead, making it loose it's balance and fall backwards. It's grip loosened and the detective dropped to the ground, coughing. The brunette ran to L as the ogre struggled to get up.

"Ryuuzaki! Are you alright?!" He said panicked as he helped him up. He nodded, coughing. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Raito-kun," L stated, his voice starting out raspy, but getting clearer. Raito exhaled in relief, his muscles also relaxing. L took notice of this, pondering over why Kira would be so concerned over his health. This was just a game after all.

As L was pondering over this, the ogre had gotten up and was coming towards the pair quickly. Raito stood his ground beside L. The raven-haired man took a step forward, and closed his eyes.

Matt, wherever you are, help us with this… He opened his eyes, and was blinded by a light in front of him. He squinted his eyes, struggling to keep them open. Something was forming in the light, from what he could see, so he held his hands out, ready to catch it.

When the light died down, a sword lay in his hands, conveniently matching his black and white attire. He took a hold of it, having taken lessons at one point of his life (Though he quit early, for the instructor told him he wasn't holding it right), held it firmly in his hands and charged forward.

Raito watched as L jumped up, and horizontally sliced through the ogre's neck, causing him to fall back, blood oozing out of the wound. It was silent for a while, only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard, when Raito ran up to L.

"Ryuuzaki!" He said as he stopped in front of him with a smile. "That was awesome! Just like in a video game!" He grinned, reminding L of a certain redheaded kid. Raito looked childish when he got talking about video games. It amused the detective. Said detective grinned at Raito before falling onto his knees on the ground. He was quite exhausted.

"How did you get the sword?" Raito asked as he kneeled down beside L and placed a steady hand on L's shoulder. L looked up to him.

"I asked Matt, and it appeared in front of me," He replied. Raito's eyes widened.

"So, we can communicate with him?"

"I'm not sure. But what I _do_ know is that we will have to continue our journey on foot," L aid as he motioned his head to the broken carriage. The brunette frowned, and looked over to where Misa and the carriage driver were. The driver was holding the blonde in his arms.

"Well then," Raito said as he helped L up. He steadied L before talking a step forward and staring down the road dramatically.

"Onward! To Fort Rankin!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Well, here it is! I hoped you liked it!

I'll be working on the last chapter of my story "The Strongest Structure" and it will be up shortly.

Hopefully.


End file.
